It all started backstage
by MinazukiAyano
Summary: Kagami Rin is a stubborn, tough girl. But, what happens when she meets Playpoy-popstar, Kagamine Len through a bit of a misunderstanding? Rin is unwilling to be played, and Len strives to get her attention. STOP. Before i ruin the story at the summary, just please give it a try. Rated T to be safe, probably language.. Extra thanks to beta reader, MizuneMinamiki! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HI HI HI HI~~~~**

**Well, since i was re-writing my old story, i figured i would give you guys something else to read. the re-write for the first chapter is almost done, sorta...**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy, and Extra thanks to My beta-reader, MizuneMinamiki~ Go read all her stories, if you haven't already! **

* * *

"So, that explains the story of how you won," Miki explained to me. I sighed. She's kidding, right? She can't be that desperate as to enter two people who don't care about this...singer guy... What was his name? Oh, right. Kagamine Len. Let me explain.

Miki saw an ad for a sweepstakes, in which the grand prize winner and two guests, can go meet that Len guy, and get his autograph and stuff, but a person can only enter once. So, Miki decided to raise her chances of winning by entering Bakaito and I without telling us. And, it just so happened that I won.

"Miki. Why the frick would you do that?"

"Because~ I really wanted to gooooo!" she whined.

"Ha, I'm so glad I didn't win!" Bakaito said.

Frustrated, I whacked him in the head.

"Put a sock in it, Kaito. Miki, can't you just go by yourself? I have fan fictions to type up, and anime to watch, and people to beat up!"

Miki puffed out her cheeks. "They need legal verification that you're the one…who actually won. So, you have to be there. Oh, and Bakaito, you're coming too."

"What?!" Kaito shook his head furiously and argued, "This is a guy's concert! People will think I'm gay or something!"

"What the heck?"

"He sings for girls your age…It's like how guys don't like JB," he stated. Bullsheat. Plenty of guys like JB, right? Okay, I don't know.

"Bakaito, if you don't go, I don't go."

"Problem solved. We aren't going!" Kaito said happily.

"Pwease guysssssssss~~~" Miki made a little adorable face that I always give in to.

"Ugh! FINE!" I yelled. What have I just gotten myself into?

"Thank you! I love you Rin!"

"I hate you too, Miki," I murmured, causing Miki to pout.

"Wait. I'm not going. I never will, and you can't make me! Mwahaha!" Kaito yelled in triumph.

"Bakaito, you're coming," I told him.

"What? No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, or I'll melt all your ice cream!" Miki shouted angrily with fire in her eyes.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU," he whined.

"Shut up, unless you want your pretty little ice-cream to melt!" I threatened. "Argh, both of you, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Okay, bai!" Miki said, suddenly cheerful, while dragging Kaito, who looked like he wanted to drop dead, out of my house.

"Miki, if you weren't one of my best friends, you would be dead by now…" I told her before she went out my door.

"I know~" she proudly stated before leaving. After the two left, I plopped myself face first onto my sofa. The note my parents left fluttered to the ground. I re-read it for the 100th time.

_Hey Rinny,_

_Dad and I have some important business to take care of in America. We will be gone for five years. It was really sudden, and since you were out with Kaito and Miki, We couldn't say goodbye. Dad went out to look for you, but we only had half an hour to pack and leave. Rin, we love you. And, don't ever forget that! Have fun in high school! Come visit! We love you!_

_~Mom and Dad_

_Ps: Always leave your phone on! We couldn't reach you!_

I sighed, as the tears began falling again. It's been a year since then, huh? I still haven't gotten over it… The house feels so empty without them. The house that used to be full of laughter is now dead silent, except for my sobbing. After realizing that it wasn't like me to cry -ask anyone at school- I decided to look up information on the concert.

Oh, okay, tomorrow after-school. Around 7ish.

WAIT.

Tomorrow? Geez, Miki needs to tell us these things. Well, not like it makes much of a difference anyways. I toddled over to my room on the second floor, and sat down on my bed. It's only 6:00pm, but hey, one can never get too much sleep! And tomorrow's Monday… Gah, school. I hate Mondays.

I can't sleep.

"Fuck."

La de de da~~~

"Yup, I've gone insane."

But, what's the cause?

I've gone detective mode~

"I need to shut up and sleep."

My stomach grumbled.

"As well as eat, and stop talking to myself."

Argh, I'm doing it again.

I went downstairs. I'm way too lazy to cook, so let's go to the convenience store! Yay! The sandwiches are awesome! I'll get a few and save some for breakfast! I have a genius plan~ I pranced out of my door and regained my composure.

What was all that about? I wonder why I was talking to myself…

Oh. The loneliness must've gotten to me.

Am I Bipolar?

Probably.

Yay?

I skipped into the convenience store and headed for the food aisle. I picked out four sandwiches, and paid for them. And it was then that fate decided that my phone should buzz, startling me to drop my change. Way to go, Rin. After picking up my coins, I opened my phone.

**To:Me~**

**From: Your Shota-ness**

_Hey Rin~ How's life?_

It's been a while since Piko texted me. He used to go to my old school. He was a bit of a playboy, and that persona rubbed off on anyone who hung out with him too much. He found me interesting, because even after Kaito, Piko and I became friends, I didn't become a flirt or succumb to Piko's playboy-ness. Kaito…um, let's just say he was suspended for a week after flirting with eighteen girls, consecutively. Good thing I stopped him before he did anything…wrong… Ha, Kaito's been afraid of Piko ever since. And at high school, we split. Kaito and I went to Crypton High, and met Miki, while Piko went..um, wait, where did he go? I forgot~ eheh~ I remember the first time I met him.

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down the hallway, looking out the glass windows, anxious to get home. It was my 12__th__ birthday, and it was right then that Piko and I collided._

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" The silver haired guy held out his hand to help me up._

_"I'm sorry, too!" I said with an apologetic smile._

_"My name's Piko, what's yours?"_

_"Rin. Nice to meet you, Piko!" Pfft~ I am so out of character right now…_

_He tipped his head to one side and asked, "Hey, you want to hang out sometime?"_

_"I usually don't hang out with random strangers, but I think I can beat you up if you do anything, so, sure," I said._

_"I think I was just called weak…"_

_"You thought correctly, wise sir."_

_"Well then, Rin, here's my phone number." He handed me a slip of paper._

_"Do you just have papers with your phone number on them handy?"_

_"Only for lovely ladies~" he purred out and winked at me._

_"I would prefer to not be hit on by a shota," I said, gently hitting his head. "Anyways, I have to go, I'll text you later, I guess."_

I spent the rest of the night texting Piko and eating my sandwich.

-Time Skip-

I HATE Mondays. After successfully dragging myself out of bed, I fell down the stairs, since I wasn't looking, and went face first into my math book, and... a rock? The math book left a bump on my head (Which I decided to ignore), and the rock scraped my cheek. Why is there a rock here? There was writing on the backside. 'Kaito's pet rock' it read. Is Kaito that desperate for a pet? Ah, never mind that, I'll kill him for leaving his 'pet' at my house!

With that positive thought, I 'made' breakfast. Shoving last night's leftovers into the microwave, I took a 500￥coin out of my coin purse, for lunch. I ran upstairs, and attended to my cheek, grabbing a small bandage, antibacterial spray, and a cotton ball from my cabinet. I sprayed some of the antibacterial stuff onto a cotton ball, and dabbed at my cheek. Oh, how the alcohol stung… I quickly applied my bandage, and changed into my uniform. It consists of a skirt, a sailor shirt thingy and a crossover tie. The skirt feels short, so I always have shorts on under.

I ran downstairs and ate my 'breakfast', and headed out the door, checking my watch as I started in the direction of school. Crap. I'm late. Oh well. I figured, that, since I'm already late, I might as well take my time. I strolled around the park near my school, and took in the scenery. The cherry blossoms were fluttering to the ground. Picking one up, I smiled.

Oh, right, I have to introduce myself. My name is Kagami Rin. I'm in my sophomore year of high school, 15 years old. I'm not really the nicest person, but I'm not the meanest. Although, it is fun to put up an intimidating front. Because I can~

So, I lied. I'm the most feared person in my school. Almost. I am nice at times. **At Times. **My best friends are Miki and Kaito. Kaito was a childhood friend. I didn't really choose to be friends with him, but we are anyways, and it's cool. Miki, we met her last year. I saved her from a few creepy men, and she started hanging around Kaito and I. Although we aren't as close as Kaito and I, Miki's an awesome friend. When she's not dragging me into nonsense. Like this concert. I sighed. And ran into something.

"Hey! Watch it! I yelled." No response. I looked up to see that I was talking to a pole. Grabbing my stuff off the ground, I kicked the pole until I saw a visible dent. Ha, take that, pole! I arrived at my school building. Changing my shoes into the indoor ones, I took my time walking up the stairs. When I got into my classroom, my teacher scolded me for being late.

"Kagami-san, you are two hours late. Care to explain yourself?" Hiyama-sensei asked.

"No, not particularly." I heard snickering from the back. Hiyama-sensei let out a frustrated sigh, and went back to the lesson. I wonder if I'm being paranoid or not, because I swear, my classmates, mostly the girls, are staring me down. Alrighty then…

~Time Skip~

Ahh, Lunch. My favorite subject of the day. I sat at our normal table, waiting for Kaito and Miki to join me, when suddenly a bunch of random female classmates cornered me.

"Kagami!" one of them yelled in my face. Ooh, they dare to approach me like that~

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I'm trying to excel at my favorite subject, EATING! I don't have time to deal with them!

"S-so, you're a fan of Kagamine?" one of them coughed up. Haha, made them scared~

"Huh?"

"You won the sweepstakes, it was on his website." Aww, now they are confident again.

"Huh?" Then it hit me. They are talking about the concert thingy. Oh, there is a very, very logical answer to that; its name is Miki.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I told them. "Now I know what you're talking about!"

"Can you explain? We don't like sharing our fandom with a person like...you…" WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'A PERSON LIKE...YOU…' DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO GET BEAT UP? Ahem. Calm down Rin, calm down. I already know I'm hated.

"I'm not part of the fandom. Miki entered me so she had a better chance of winning. "

"Ahoge did?"

"Who are you calling Ahoge?" Miki had arrived. And so did Kaito, with a hugeeee tray of ice cream cups.

"You're a Fan of Kagamine?"

"Yeah, problem?" Right when I thought that there was going to be this giant fight. The girls started conversing with Miki, like they had just found a new best friend. Kaito took this opportunity to slip into our booth-table thingy.

"Alrighty then…" He said.

"I know right…?"

"Rin-chan!" one of the girls said. Whoa, wait, weren't they calling me by my last name earlier? And what's this the '-chan'? "You're so lucky, getting to go to the concert! Oh, and you too, Shion-kun!"

"Sure, I'm lucky…" Kaito muttered under his breath.

Miki walked over to me.

"Hey, Rin, can I please sit with them just today? And maybe tomorrow, I can shove the concert in their faces, and make them jelly."

"That's my Miki. Go, go, go~" God, I'm such a sadist. But, making them jealous, is that really being a sadist? Oh Wellllll~~~ Miki walked off with the girls. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled something out.

"Hey, Bakaito, here's your pet rock." I stifled my laugh. Kaito turned red.

"Thanks, it's Kaiko's, not mine."

"Lies, it says 'Kaito' clearly."

"Eh, one can try."

"Yeah, good job trying."

"Thank you."

"Hey, did you know the concert is today after-school?"

Kaito looked up from his ice cream. "WHATTTTTTTTT?"

"I looked it up."

"But I have clubs today! The basketball club has a game!"

"Well, you're still coming, kiddo," I said matter-of-factly as I patted his shoulder.

"Who are you calling 'kiddo'?" he complained. "I'm older than you!"

"Well Then…" ._. Whoops.

"I can't cancel on Gaku-senpai! He'll murder meeeeeeeee~"

Despite Kaito's ditzy-ness, he's a really good basketball player. Buuuuuutttttt, Gaku-senpai is afraid of meeeeee~

"I'll talk to Gaku-senpai for you."

"Don't kill him. We still need a captain."

"I make no promises."

"Here we go again…"

-TimeSkip-

"Rin~~~~~" Miki yelled as she glomped me.

"Miki- C-cant b-breath!" She let go. Deep breaths, Rin, deep breaths. School had finished, and we were now walking back home to my place, since we still had 3 hours to kill before the concert. I had already talked to Gaku-senpai, who decided to hide behind a rock, and probably still is there, that wimp. Just because I totally beat the heck out of him once doesn't mean I'll do it again.

Sorta.

Maybe.

Probably.

Gaku-senpai was smart, hiding behind a rock. Haha.

"Hey, you guys, I'm going to take a nap in my room, don't destroy my house," I said, walking up my stairs.

"I make no promises," Kaito said, imitating my line from earlier today. I slammed my door shut, and tried catching up on sleep. I did stay up till 3AM, texting Piko.

~Time Skip~

"Rin, WAKE UP!" Kaito said, shaking me awake.

"H-huh?"

"Da concert, girl, don't tell me you forgot!" Lucky me, I didn't look like too much of an unpresentable mess, so Miki dragged me out and into her mom's car, with Kaito trailing behind slowly, probably trying to kill time. Smart idea, Kaito. Smart idea. Well, it was smart before Miki decided to drag Kaito into the car too. As soon as we were all settled in, Miki's mother, Momone Momo, bombared us with questions.

"Who is this 'Len' guy? Are his songs appropriate? How long will you be out?" and various other questions. Miki answered them all, while Kaito and I sat there like little Derps. Because we had no idea. The concert arena wasn't too far from my house, so, luckily we were spared of more questions. This time, instead of dawdling, Kaito jumped out of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop. I did the same, the faster I get out of the car, the fewer questions I get asked. And, since I can't answer them, Momo-san gets suspicious. And the last thing I need is a suspicious Momo-san on my trail.

We walked up to the security guard.

"Name?" I was asked.

"Kagami Rin." I took out my student ID, and showed him. He took it, and examined my face; to see if it was a match. I hope it is, or else even I have been deceived of my own true identity. Miki and Kaito did the same.

"These will be your two guests?" he said, gesturing at Miki and Kaito.

"Yes," I replied. I mean, wasn't that obvious?

"Enjoy the show," he told me as he unhooked the velvet rope from the pole. I walked in, and I was greeted with music that wrecked my eardrums, really **really** loud thumping, and various other noises that made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Ah, You must be Kagami Rin-san!" a cheerful looking lady with green hair told me. Then, turning her head to Kaito and Miki, she asked, "The two guests?" To which they responded with a nod. She smiled at us.

"Hi, I'm Gumi, Kagamine-kun's manager. Yoroshikuonegaishimasu~!" This girl is too cheerful. It's killing me…Oh, I can see the light! Goodbye world~

"Kochirakoso, onegaishimasu!" I bowed. Gumi smiled at me once again.

"Well, you'll be meeting Len-kun after the show, so for now, please take a seat in the glass box over there." Gumi gestured to a glass room hanging from the ceiling. Miki was looking around, everywhere, starry-eyed. Kaito and I, on the other hand, looked like we wanted to kill ourselves. As we got to the glass room, we found out that it only had glass windows in the front, and TVs for a zoomed view everywhere. Soon, Gumi and a few men dressed in suits sat in the row in front of us.

"Five Minutes to show time!" I heard the speaker tell our room. Huh, so I guess this is the room where Len's Manager and random business people stay, so they have a clear idea of everything.

"Will he be joining us soon?" a silver haired man asked Gumi.

"Yes, he just went to tell Len some words of encouragement," Gumi replied to the silver haired man. I squinted to see his nametag. Dang, I really need glasses. I'll see the eye doctor later…

I felt my eyelids grow heavy again. Leaning against Miki's shoulder, I closed my eyes. But, my attempt to get sleep was short lived, as Kaito suddenly let out a shriek and pulled me upright.

"GAH! BAKAITO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at him.

Then, I felt two hands cover my eyes, and a familiar voice cooed, "Who knew you would be here, huh?" I shivered as his warm breath hit my neck.

* * *

**:O Who is this mystery person? Leave your guesses in the reviews! **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Hai Minnasan! (Does anyone get the reference?) Sorry its been so long XD i've been busy with alot of stuff. and i was watching anime too XD

Well, the rest of this shall be at the bottom, since i dont want to keep you guys waiting XD

* * *

_~Last Chapter~_

_"Five Minutes to show time!" I heard the speaker tell our room. Huh, so I guess this is the room where Len's Manager and random business people stay, so they have a clear idea of everything._

_"Will he be joining us soon?" a silver haired man asked Gumi._

_"Yes, he just went to tell Len some words of encouragement," Gumi replied to the silver haired man. I squinted to see his nametag. Dang, I really need glasses. I'll see the eye doctor later…_

_I felt my eyelids grow heavy again. Leaning against Miki's shoulder, I closed my eyes. But, my attempt to get sleep was short lived, as Kaito suddenly let out a shriek and pulled me upright._

_"GAH! BAKAITO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at him._

_Then, I felt two hands cover my eyes, and a familiar voice cooed, "Who knew you would be here, huh?" I shivered as his warm breath hit my neck._

~this Chapter~

"PIKO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked rather loudly, slightly irritated. I pulled away from him.

"I want to ask you the same question, Rin~" he told me, almost playfully.

"Well, someone here entered me in that sweepstakes, and, oh, guess what?" I sighed. "I won. Yay?" My voice was filled with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Hmm, and who might this someone, that you speak of with such bitter hate and disgust be?"

I saw Miki puff out her cheeks in a pout. I patted her on the back.

"His words are true, my dear Miki~" I said matter-of-factly.

"Who's she?" Piko asked rather rudely.

"I can ask the same question to you, mister!"

"I asked first!"

"Ladies first, shota!"

"Oh, so, you classify yourself as a 'lady'? Ladies are much more proper!"

"What do you know about me?"

"Nothing! And I'm glad for that!"

"Hmph! Nee, Rin, who is this jerk?"

Kaito and I sweatdropped. Not the type of introduction Piko usually gets.

"Piko, a guy we knew in middle school. Piko, this is Miki, my friend."

"Le gasp! You don't consider me your best friend for life. Weren't we friendsies?" he asked with a fake pout.

"Piko," I started, "One. Never Ever say 'friendsies' again. Two, my best friend for life wouldn't hit on me every day . Three…" I had begun.

"YOU MESSED ME UPPP!" Kaito yelled.

"Yeah, pretty much. But, don't worry, Piko, I still consider you a friend," I fake-beamed at him.

"Aww, that's sad. Thank you very much, Rinny." He dramatically wiped a fake tear from his cheek.

"Gah! Screw that nickname!" I yelled, tugging at my hair in frustration.

"Hey, Kaito! It's been a while!" Ha, I guess Piko gave up on conversing with me. I turned over to see that Kaito huddled himself in a corner, his back onto the glass. He looked terrified. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAH. Ahem. Piko laughed and walked over to our seat.

"Wait, Piko, how are you here?"

"Mm? Oh, well, I'm friends with Len, and stuff. So. Yeah."

"Friends with Len? Since when did that happen?"

"When I transferred to Yamaha High!"

"Oh. Okay. WAIT. YAMAHA HIGH? THAT'S LIKE THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY IN JAPAN!"

"Uh, didn't I tell you?" He tipped his head to the side in question.

"You probably did. I probably wasn't listening."

"Rin~~ " He tried wrapping his arm around me. I swatted him away.

"PEOPLE! LET ME SLEEEEEPPPP!" Piko let go, and I proceeded to lean on Miki, and try to sleep. Again.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Startled by the loud noise, and the annoying sounding voice. I jolted up, hitting Miki's chin with my head.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain, as my head made contact.

"I'm sorry, Miki...!" I quickly apologized, and turned my head to the direction of the stage. A blonde boy about my age stood, with his band.

Five people in total. A boy with teal hair, two twins with black hair and stunning amber eyes, and a girl with long, light pink hair, and two braids in the front. And then, him. He had beautiful and captivating blue eyes. And he didn't look that much taller than me. Besides his eyes, he was plain. Heck, he looked a lot like me too! We could pass off as twins.

Music began playing. The fangirls screamed and squealed. Major ear damage.

gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu  
"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante  
iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni  
tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru

I wake up to a call at 4 a.m.,  
being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?"  
Using both evasive languages and excuses,  
I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation.

"kimi dake da yo" nante ne  
betasugi waraechau  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake

Things like "You're my only one",  
I say it so often that I can laugh about it all day long.  
I simply enjoy "doing it" with someone, you know?

nigakute hotto na supaisu  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o  
karadajuu de kanjite

My bitter and hot spice,  
I'll give it to you right now.  
My unforgettably wonderful taste,  
can you feel it throughout your body?

"chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da"  
mochikaketa boku no nerai atari  
aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo  
kagi o akete rabirinsu e

"I want to meet you in person and have a talk."  
That's your one weakness that I always aim at.  
As long as we fall in love, things will be just fine, right?  
I unlock the door, and lead you into the labyrinth.

"aishite'ru" da nante ne  
kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa  
ochita hou ga make desho

Things like "I love you",  
that's merely what I say to trap you.  
In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?

nigakute amai shiroppu  
boku dake ni namesasete yo  
kasaneta hada to kimi no teisuto de  
boku no koto o mitashite

Your bitter and sweet syrup,  
let me be the only one to lick it.  
With our touching naked skin and you taste,  
let me be completely filled and satisfied!

aisuru koto o shiranai  
boku ni wa kore de choudo ii  
aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai  
koi no hou ga raku desho

I don't know a thing about love,  
and I'm perfect happy being that way.  
I never see affectionate love as something necessary,  
since passion is so much easier, isn't it?

nee boku no supaisu  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o  
karadajuu de kanjite

Come! My bitter and hot spice,  
I'll give it to you right now.  
My unforgettably wonderful taste,  
can you feel it throughout your body?

The only words running through my mind.

WTF?

WTF?

REALLY?

WTF?

WHAT THE F**KKKKKKK?

THIS GUY SINGS ABOUT…THAT?

AND PEOPLE LIKE IT?

WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME?

I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!

I turned to Miki, who was singing along. Piko was fiddling with his phone, and Kaito had covered his ears, like a terrified little toddler. I might just join him.

His next song.

右肩に紫蝶々 キスをしたこの部屋の隅で

Migikata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de

切ないという感情を知る 響くピアノ 不協和音

Setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon

悪い夢にうなされた私を早く起こして

Warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite

どんなことでも始まりは些細なことでしょう？

Donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?

どこがいいかなんて 聞かれても困る綺麗な

Doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na

夜に惑わされたまま行方不明だから

Yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara

長いまつげ 三日月アイラインまぶたに乗せて 光るリップ

Nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lippu

右肩に紫蝶々 キスをしたこの部屋の隅で

Migi kata ni murasaki choucho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de

切ないという感情を知る 響くピアノ 不協和音

Setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon

雨の中で濡れた 髪が異常に冷たくて

Ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute

寂しさをトイレに吐き出して震えて待ってる

Samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru

追いかけては逃げるからそれ以上で返して

Oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite

真剣だから笑うと痛い目に遭うよいい？

Shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?

赤い爪と 安物の指輪 傷付く度増えるピアス

Akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu

抱き寄せて 歪んだ体 埋めるのはあなたしかいない

Daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai

そうでしょう？ わかってるくせに 境界線とっくに越えてる

Sou deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru

後悔は死ぬほどしてる その分だけ快感を呼び覚ます

Koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu

狂いだした私を止めて 一瞬でラクにしてよ

Kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

傷口から溶け出したものは 愛情それとも Ah...

Kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijou sore tomo Ah...

後悔は死ぬほどしてる その分だけ快感を呼び覚ます

Koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu

狂いだした私を止めて 一瞬でラクにしてよ

Kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

抱き寄せて 歪んだ体 埋めるのはあなたしかいない

Daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai

そうでしょう？ わかってるくせに 境界線とっくに越えてる

Sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukai sen tokkuni koe teru

右肩に紫蝶々 キスをしたこの部屋の隅で

Migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de

切ないという感情を知る 響くピアノ 不協和音

Setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon

右肩に紫蝶々 「キスをしたこの部屋の隅で」

Migi kata ni murasaki choucho (kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de)

切ないという感情を知る 「響くピアノ」

Setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru (hibiku piano)

不協和音

Fukyou waon

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?

dokoga ii ka nante kikare temo komaru

kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain

mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

{maru de ma-ma-marude}

{wa kono heya no sumi de}

{maru de ma-ma-marude}

{fukyou waon}

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute

samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matte

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite

shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ii?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa

kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukai sen tokkuni koeteru

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijou soretomo aa

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyōukai sen tokkuni koeteru

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

Okay. Less messed up.

And the whole entire concert, I was evaluating whether his songs were appropriate or not.

He sang about wanting his pants back, solving riddles, something called 'Benzene,' and being a superhero. THIS GUY HAS NO GENRE.

One minute, he's singing some upbeat, pop song, and then next it's a mellow, slower song. Okay, then.

After the concert was over, fans left, and security guards were also taking out the more...reluctant...fans with force. I found how the fans struggled quite amusing.

Gumi led us to where we would meet Len and his band. Miki eagerly followed, while Piko, Kaito and I dawdled behind.

"Hey, Piko, who writes his songs? They're so…"

"Inappropriate?" Huh? Who said that? WHO READ MY MIND?

I turned to see the Lens band.

It seemed as if the teal-haired guy had spoken.

I nodded.

The pink haired girl spoke up.

"We know. But he seems to think its fine. Oh, I'm IA, Len's childhood friend. And that guy is Mikuo, also a childhood friend."

The two twins spoke up.

"I'm Rui…" the girl started.

"And I'm Rei," the boy finished.

"I'm Rin and this is Kaito," I said pointing to said blue-haired male. "And this is Miki," I finished, nudging at the awe-struck redhead standing next to me with stars in her crimson eyes.

After finishing introducing ourselves to his band, this boy walked over and covered my eyes again.

"Again, Piko?"

"It's not me~~~~" he purred from somewhere beside me.

"Kaito?"

"Nope."

"Rei?"

"Uh. I'm right in front of you."

"Mikuo?"

The boy took his hands off my face.

"Really?" He walked in front of me.

Hmm, this guy seems awfully familiar.

Oh wait.

He's that Len guy.

Haha.

Now its time to have some fun.

"Um, who might you be?" I asked, pretending to not know.

Everyone shot me a 'seriously?!' look. HAHAHAHAHA.

Or so I thought.

Len took my hand, kissed it and said, "I'm Kagamine Len, and who might this lovely lady be?"

I shuddered, and slowly backed away into a corner. WTF is with that guy?

Gumi spoke up. "Len, this is Rin, the winner of the sweepstakes."

Everyone besides Kaito, Gumi, Miki and Piko looked at me with a 'REALLY?' kind of look on their faces.

And now I must explain things…

**_Again._**

* * *

Yep. That was my beautiful chapter i kept everyone waiting for a month. Almost. XD Sorry its short. and a lot of it is song lyrics. Schools starting soon. NUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~

Well, i've been lazing around recently XD

I finished soo many animes...

1. Lucky Star

2. Problem Children Are Coming from another world, aren't they?

3. Kokoro Connect

4. Re-watched SAO

5. A Certain Scientific Railgun S

6. Puella Magi MAdoka Magica

and i think more, but i forgot. XD

I've also been listening to alot of IA, Miku and Miki.

Like, Recovery By IA, The KagePro songs, Miku's too, GakuenXAssasination (Miku) and Fragile Snow (Miki) and others. XD

I'm absoloutly in love with GakuenXAssasination. LISTEN TO IT!

just copy paste this 学園×∀ssassinatioИ

into youtube search bar

I'mm looking at it right now, but i hope that the upside down A doesn't turn out a box when i publish this. XD

Oh, and Speaking of Kagerou Project, for those of you who do know what it is, Who's are your fav male and female characters?'

I love the Kisaragi Twins, and Ayano.

3 Shintaro XD

I'll be getting all the manga they have out, soon XD

In japanese :3

Well, until then

Mwahahaha

~Ayano

(Yes i totally stole that fron Kagepro XD)


End file.
